


Рождество

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Юля и Жанна отмечают Рождество в кругу семьи Леруа.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	Рождество

Жанна нервно теребила кольцо на своем пальце. Гранат в кольце блестел капелькой пролитой крови и хорошо сочетался со всем обликом Жанны, в котором преобладал насыщенный красный цвет. Красная юбка, красные сапожки, красные вставки на черной куртке. Правда, под курткой был пушистый белый свитер, но это как раз было хорошо: не будет с красным перебора. 

— Да не нервничай ты так. — Юля положила руку Жанне на поясницу и любовно погладила. — Я не съем твоих родителей.

— А они тебя?

— Подавятся.

Жанна тряхнула головой.

— Надо успокоиться. 

Юля сгребла с машины, мимо которой они проходили, горстку снега и слепила шарик. Хотела было кинуть в Жанну, но передумала: та явно была не настроена на развлечения. Так что Юля бросила себе снежок под ноги и наступила на него массивным каблуком с «тракторной» подошвой. Пошла дальше, догоняя Жанну. 

— Слышь, Жанка?

— Чего?

— Из тебя вышла бы неплохая жена Санта Клауса. Прикид соответствующий у тебя имеется. Еще бы шапку нахлобучить красную…

— Точно, шапки!

С этими словами Жанна полезла в свою сумку и достала пару новогодних шапок. Одну надела на себя, вторую протянула Юле. 

— Это зачем?

— Для праздничного настроения. Я каждый год надеваю, когда мы празднуем.

— Мы еще не празднуем. Мы идем.

— А как же рождественское настроение?

— Его нет. 

— Во-от! Поэтому и надо надеть шапку. Для поднятия духа. 

— А если я не хочу надевать эту дурацкую шапку? Я все-таки нормальную укладку сделала!

— Тогда праздничного настроения не будет.

— У тебя?

— И у меня тоже.

— Ладно. Но только ради тебя.

Юля нахлобучила шапку, смирившись со своей участью. Натянула на уши, хотя тонкая ткань ничего не грела. Надо было нормальную шапку надевать, а не выделываться с прической!

— Пришли. — Жанна замерла у трехэтажного дома с большим рождественским венком на двери. Какое-то безлистое дерево в саду было украшено светящейся гирляндой. Юля, как кошка, залипла, смотря на огоньки, и очнулась, лишь когда Жанна взяла ее под руку.

— Все будет хорошо, — успела шепнуть ей Юля, прежде чем им открыли. На пороге стояла мама Жанны.

— Здравствуйте, Натали. — Юля помахала свободной рукой. Женщина, приветствуя их, отошла в прихожую, давая им пройти. Сюда же высыпала вся шумная родня Жанны. Многочисленные братья и сестры со своими парами столпились в прихожей, наперебой поздравляя, спрашивая, как дела, и делясь новостями.

— Кстати, вы под омелой, — заметил мальчонка лет пятнадцати. На него тут же шикнула мать, мол, некрасиво, может, они стесняются.

— Да чего стесняться, пусть целуются! — сказал, кажется, один из братьев Жанны, возможно, Алекс, но Юля не была уверена, что правильно запомнила имя. 

— Целуйтесь! — выкрикнул еще кто-то. — Хватит ломаться, Джей!

Жанна уставилась на Юлю полными паники глаз. Юля взяла ее за руку и произнесла:

— Это всего лишь поцелуй под омелой. Ничего страшного. — И нежно поцеловала Жанну в губы. А потом бодро повернулась к шумной толпе ее родственников и, дружелюбно улыбнувшись, сказала: — Кто из вас самый неленивый и покажет нам нашу комнату?

— Ляжете в старой спальне Жанны, — сказала Натали, вернувшись в прихожую уже в фартуке. Из кухни, из которой она вышла, потянуло ароматом запеченного мяса. — Жанна, проведешь гостью?

— Конечно. 

Она взяла Юлю за руку и потянула к лестнице. По пути они завернули в ванную, находящуюся на втором этаже, и вымыли руки. Спальня Жанны помещалась на третьем этаже. Юле не терпелось увидеть, как Жанна жила раньше. До нее. В какие-то далекие, смутные времена. В том, что без нее, Юли, времена были смутные, она ничуть не сомневалась. 

Жанна толкнула белую дверь с надписью «Джей-Джей стайл!» красным маркером. Сама прошла вперед, зажигая свет. Она выглядела… потерянной. Села на кровать, схватил подушку и зарылась в нее носом.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Пахнет так же. Как в детстве. Неужели мама никогда не меняла порошок?

Юля взяла вторую подушку и поднесла к лицу, улавливая легкий запах чистого белья. Ничего особенного. 

— Все в порядке? — Она отложила подушку и взяла Жанну за руку.

— Да, конечно, да.

— А что с лицом?

— Что с ним?

— Ты какая-то перепуганная.

— Просто волнуюсь. Ты увидишь, как я жила до тебя.

Бинго. Именно об этом Юля и думала. Ей было интересно все, вплоть до того, какие чипсы Жанна трескала втихаря от родителей. Но, разумеется, ответа на такой вопрос сейчас в спальне не было. Зато было много другого интересного. Фотографии в рамочках. Кактусы в глиняных горшочках. Акустическая гитара в углу. 

— Играешь?

Жанна покачала головой.

— Так и не научилась.

Юля подошла к гитаре и взяла ее в руки. Поддела одну струну, другую. Она играть не умела тоже. 

— А… можно мы ее заберем? Я буду учиться.

— Валяй. 

Юля кивнула и отложила гитару на стол. Заметила на краешке стола томик Хемингуэя с закладкой. Открыла на заложенной странице и прочитала вверху: «Старик и море».

— Я его так и не дочитала. 

— Твои родители здесь ничего не меняли, да?

— Ага. Они ни у кого в комнате ничего не меняют, и это по-своему здорово. 

Юля перешла к тумбочке. Здесь стояло несколько рамочек с фотографиями. Родственники, родственники, бесконечные родственники, похожие на Алана, Натали и Жанну. Но одна фотография привлекла внимание больше других. На ней была Жанна с огромным лохматым черным псом.

— У тебя была собака?

— Да. Лично моя собака. Его звали Армагеддон. Он умер, когда я съехала, не смог без меня. 

— Мне жаль.

— Я плакала, когда мне позвонила мама и сказала, что его больше нет. 

Юля подошла и поцеловала Жанну в лоб. Ей хотелось ее как-то утешить. Жанна обхватила руками ее бедра и уткнулась носом ей в живот. Звякнул телефон. Юля вытащила его из кармана джинсов, ответила, вышла из комнаты, чтобы поговорить. Жанне не стоило слышать этот разговор, ибо сюрприз. Через пару минут она вернулась и застала Жанну с томиком Хемингуэя. 

— Интересно? — спросила Юля.

— Бурда. — Жанна захлопнула книжку и сунула ее на полку. Юля пробежала взглядом по корешкам — в основном какие-то учебники, словари и справочники. Из художественной литературы только «Гарри Поттер» да «Хоббит». — Пойдем к маме, может, ей нужно чем-то помочь.

— Думаю, там и без нас помощников предостаточно. 

— Тогда что будем делать?

— Предлагаю это место «обновить».

— Ты хочешь прямо здесь и сейчас? 

— А что такого? Думаю, у нас есть время до ужина. — Юля улыбнулась и щелкнула замком на двери. Вскоре она уже была в объятиях Жанны, которая слишком долго не сопротивлялась против секса в своей старой спальни. 

***

Ужин прошел хорошо. В углу мерцала большая елка, гости дома Леруа передавали по кругу блюда, насыпая себе, все трещали, не замолкая.  
Выпив немного вина, Юля развеселилась и активно поддерживала разговор то с одним родственником Жанны, то с другим. Кажется, ее семья неплохо приняла Юлю. Зря Жанна переживала. Саму Жанну от вина развезло, и она сидела в полудреме за столом и почти ничего не ела. В ее тарелке остывал кусочек гуся, пюре и какое-то рагу. 

— А что вы кладете в этот салатик, тетя Натали? Ой, то есть просто Натали. — Юля хихикнула и с серьезным (чрезмерно серьезным) видом принялась записывать в телефон рецепт. — Обязательно приготовлю такой на свой день рождения!

— Энни, вот скажи мне, каково это быть натуралкой? — пристала она потом к девушке Алекса. Та ничуть не смутилась и шепотом отмочила анекдот категории «ниже пояса».

— А вы знали, что Жанна храпит, когда напивается?

— Вот этого можно было и не говорить, — вяло отозвалась Жанна и все-таки наколола на вилку кусочек мяса, отправляя его в рот. 

— А что такого? Это твоя семья, у тебя не должно быть от нее тайн.

Жанна пихнула ее коленкой под столом. Юля уже хотела было открыть рот и продолжить шуточную перепалку, но тут все обратили внимание на Натали, которая… плакала. 

— Вы все у меня такие хорошие… чудесные, — бормотала она. Дети и внуки кинулись ее обнимать, Жанна — тоже, а Юля снова приложилась к бокалу.

***

Спала Юля как убитая, не мешал даже храп Жанны и ее пинания. А вот проснулась она, едва забрезжил рассвет — сила привычки. В туалет хотелось невыносимо, так что она предприняла вылазку в ванную. Дом уже не спал. Все разворачивали свои подарки и делились впечатлениями, обнимались и радостно восклицали. 

Когда Юля вернулась, Жанна уже не спала — сидела в телефоне. 

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — кивнула Юля и, присев на кровать, поцеловала Жанну в макушку, от которой пахло лаком для волос: она тоже накануне сделала укладку, хотя ее никто и не оценил из-за красной шапки. 

— Где-то на кровати лежит твой подарок. Но тебе надо его. 

Юля согласно кивнула и принялась искать. Ее руки были везде: рядом с Жанной, на Жанне, под Жанной. Наконец под левой коленной чашечкой она нащупала что-то маленькое. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался мешочек с сережками-гвоздиками в виде кошачьих мордашек. 

— Они что, золотые? Не стоило так тратиться. 

— Для тебя мне ничего не жалко. 

Юля была рада: подарок ей понравился. Она мигом избавилась от своих серебряных гвоздиков в виде молнии и надела новые. 

— Спасибо! У меня для тебя тоже есть подарок. Только он где-то в пути. Подождешь?

— Если ты меня будешь _убедительно_ развлекать. 

— Это как же?

— Ну… Как вчера перед ужином.

— А вчера ты ломалась.

— Ах, это место уже опорочено, так что неважно.

Юля хихикнула и нырнула под одеяло к Жанне.

***

Они лежали и негромко переговаривались о том да о сем, когда снизу раздалось громогласное:

— Юля! К тебе пришли!

Юля накинула поверх ночнушки махровый халат, достала из сумки документы и побежала к двери. Там ее ждал курьер с довольно крупной коробкой. Вернулась Юля в спальню с широкой улыбкой. 

— А вот и твой подарок!

— Что там?

— Смотри!

Жанна выбралась из постели и взяла из подставки для ручек канцелярский нож, чтобы разрезать скотч. Юля заглянула ей через плечо и увидела в коробке тьму непрозрачных пакетов разных размеров. Так себе праздничная упаковка, конечно… Жанна принялась открывать пакеты, перечисляя вслух все, что находила:

— Носки с авокадо… ручка с авокадо… трусы с авокадо… плюшевый авокадо… стикеры с авокадо. Юля, скажи честно, существует магазин авокадо, который ты ограбила?

— Я просто прошерстила Алиэкспресс. Тебе что, не нравится?

— Это самый необычный подарок, что мне дарили. — Жанна улыбнулась. — С удовольствием буду все это использовать, — добавила она и тут же надела новые носки.

— Там остался еще один пакетик. И он не с авокадо.

Жанна достала последний пакетик из коробки, совсем крохотный. Вскрыла его.

— Кольцо?

— Ага. Кольцо-корона, потому что ты — королева. 

— Это очень мило, Юля.

Жанна примерила безразмерное кольцо на средний палец.

— Вообще-то ты должна носить его на безымянном. 

— Должна?

— Это же типа помолвочное кольцо.

— Ты… делаешь мне предложение?

— Да.

— Постой… Ты сделала мне предложение?

— Да!

— Охренеть! 

Жанна сорвалась с места и вылетела из комнаты, вопя на весь дом:

— Мам, пап, я женюсь!!!

Юля сидела на кровати и улыбалась. Она тоже женится. На лучшей девушке на свете.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8920876) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
